reunited family
by heathervictoria
Summary: instead of sweeny killing lucy and almost johanna, he finds them and restarts his family.PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Sweeny Todd was In the other room of his barber shop when he heard someone singing.

It sounded like that crazy beggar woman that always sings around the town, so he went

into the other room, to find her wondering around.

As he entered the doorway, the beggar lady looked up at him in fright, " who are you, and

what are you doing here?" he asked in annoyance.

" Evil, it is sir ,THE STINK OF EVIL FROM BELOW ,from her, she's the devil's

wife, beware of her sir, she would know pity in her heart!" said the beggar woman..

Sweeney looked at her, she looked rather familiar, but his family was dead except for

Johanna., but this woman was older. " do I know you, sir?" she asked….. '_Do I know _

_her?' _he thought….as he was about to slit her neck, she tried to run, but she tripped.

Her hat had fallen off, Sweeney was about to go for her, when he saw, a familiar face….

A familiar face that had been his Lucy… " Lucy!!" he shouted, Lucy looked up, "I know

you, sir?" she asked once more. "Yes, Lucy I was your once lost husband." He said.

Sweeney couldn't believe it, he had almost killed his Lucy, if he had he would have

Regretted it with all his heart.

"AHHHH" he heard a scream from Mrs. Lovett, "Stay here Lucy, I will be right back."

"Sir, am you sure I know you?" asked Lucy. " Yes, love I am very sure of it" he grinned

at her then, ran off, leaving Lucy there.


	2. the last of Mrs Lovett

--

--

Sweeney rushed downstairs, to the "dungeon" he found Mrs. Lovett

Dragging one of the dead bodies, Mrs. Lovett was the last person he

wanted to talk to, after all, she _did_ lie to him about Lucy. "Open the

door" he said. She walked over to the door, and they started throwing

in the bodies "You lied to me" said Sweeney. Lovett stared at him in

confusion, "Lied? Lied about what Mr. T?"

"You lied to me about Lucy, she's alive and up in the barber shop"

" I was only trying to protect you, I didn't want you to know she ended

up like that." Said Mrs. Lovett, hoping this wasn't her last minute of

life. " Mrs. Lovett, I wouldn't of even cared if she ended up like that,

all I would have cared of is, never finding Lucy again!!"

"But Mr. Todd I love you, and I'd be twice the wife she was!"

"What! How could you say that? You'd NEVER be twice the woman

my sweet Lucy was!!" at that moment, Sweeney had an idea, for the

night. "Mrs. Lovett, you are right, I am sorry lets dance and sing"

he grabbed her, and she held on to Sweeney. They started dancing and

singing, then just like that he threw Mrs. Lovett in the fire. He watched

her, as she burned and screamed, in pain. After that he ran up to check

on Lucy.


	3. memories

Authors note: I'm not finished yet, there is still plenty more to come Authors note: I'm not finished yet, there is still plenty more to come

Of all those flights of stairs, Sweeney finally got to his shop, finding

Lucy there singing very quietly and softly to herself. " I have returned

Lucy" he said. She looked up, he missed her and thought of her for all

These years and now, they are finally together. " Lucy, do you

remember me at all?" he asked hopefully " actually sir, I'm slowly

starting to have flash backs, yet all I remember is a man similar to you

being taken away and beaten by some other man." She said staring off

in space. "Lucy, in your memory, I am the one being beaten and taken

away, and do you remember holding a little baby girl by any chance?"

he asked. "No sir, what I said I remembered is all I remember, nothing

else. "Oh, well Lucy it's getting late, and we must get rest." Sweeney

said kindly. "Well I suppose I should go then, sir "said Lucy. "My name

is Sweeney, not sir, or as you may remember it, Benjamin." Lucy

stared at him as if she were remembering more. " Benjamin Barker! I

remember your name, Benjamin!" Sweeney smiled, he had never been

this delighted in years.


	4. first introduction of johanna

Johanna was still hiding in the trunk for at least an hour. She had been

listening to the barber and the beggar woman's conversation… she was

shocked. Then she heard Anthony, " Johanna!" he yelled as he ran

through the door. Lucy was already asleep, but Sweeney was still awake

with her in his lap. He quickly got up. "What? I haven't seen a girl

here." Said Sweeney, " But I brought her here not too long ago."

Replied Anthony. Johanna opened the lid of the trunk, just to peek out

a little, but before she could hide again, she was spotted.. " Johanna!"

yelled Anthony as he ran to the trunk, and helped her out. Sweeney

looked at his daughter in disbelief. She had been hiding in the trunk the

whole time. She was beautiful, just as he imagined. " Anthony, I want

to leave!" said Johanna. "but there's a problem, I cant find a coach to

take us away, so we don't have anywhere to go." Said Anthony. "oh,

well, where do we sleep tonight?" she asked. Sweeney couldn't listen

anymore, he had to do something to keep his daughter with him. "

well, you could stay here if you'd like" Sweeney offered. " you mean it

Mr. Todd?" asked Anthony in delight. " Of course, but I'd like to speak

to Johanna for a moment, though" he said. He wanted to find a way to

tell her that he was her father. " No, I saw him murder, he's a

murderer!!" said Johanna, frightened. "Anthony, please wait outside

for a moment I'll be done in a moment" "alright" he said. "wait,

Anthony, don't leave, please" begged Johanna. " you'll be alright, and if

he even _tr_ies to hurt you, just yell my name, and I'll protect you" he

promised. Then, he walked outside, leaving johanna there with her father.

Sweeney smiled in delight.


End file.
